Dare Ya!
by SwarmOfFanGirls
Summary: Tom dares Dougie to do something.. Something involving Danny.. Slash Dougie/Danny , don't like, don't read!


**Dare Ya!**

**Summary: Tom dares Dougie to do something.. Something involving Danny..**

**Disclaimer: McFly own themselves with their own label 'Super Records' -punches air-. I own nothing, except from a few posters :)**

**Warnings: HOMOSEXUAL ACTIVITIES. Slash. Danny/Dougie. A slight bit of Tom/Harry. Don't like, DON'T READ.**

**A/N: Well, let's see how this turns out like :D**

* * *

"Dougie," Tom giggled, "I've got the _best_ dare for you!"

The four members of McFly were huddled round a camp fire, with two tents opposite each other.

"Tell me," Harry smirked, leaning over towards Tom. Dougie thought he saw Harry's tongue lick Tom's ear as Tom whispered in Harry's own, but he couldn't be sure.

Harry giggled too, leaning back and eyeing Dougie, and for some reason, _Danny_. A weird jumping feeling started in his chest, and he saw from the corner of his eye Danny sitting up straighter.

"I dare you," Tom began, "to _snog_ Danny!" Tom finished with a smug grin, his dimple appearing.

Dougie licked his lips nervously, eyes flickering to Danny, who was glaring at Harry and Tom. _Strange_, Dougie thought, feeling like he missed something out.

He nodded, rearranging himself so he was on his knees, and shuffled over towards Danny, who had given up glaring and gazed up at Dougie, his lips partially open, eyes wide.

He had to admit, Danny's hair was better curly, Dougie thought, inching closer. His eyes are handsome, too, a lovely shade of blue, the sort that makes you want to stare at and never take your eyes away from.

Danny was on his knees too, his face inches away from Dougie's. Dougie could feel Danny's breath on his lips, and he unconsciously licked his lips again. He noted the way Danny's eyes watched his tongue wet his top lip, then the bottom, the lovely blue eyes fixed upon the pink muscle.

Vaguely Dougie heard a shout from Tom or Harry - couldn't tell which - to get a move on with it, so he did.

Dougie leant forward and closed the gap, his lips pressed against Danny's, watching how Danny's eyes fluttered closed, the corner of his lips upturned into a smile. Dougie brought a hand up and brushed Danny's cheek softly, feeling how his skin felt silky and smooth, before resting it behind Danny's head, keeping him in place.

After what felt like hours, they pulled apart, a dazed, happy look on Danny's face for which Dougie shyly smiled in response.

"Oi, he said SNOG!" Harry yelled, gesturing between the two to lock lips again.

Dougie looked back at Danny and was alarmed at how close he was: his face was barely centimetres away from his own. Dougie looked into his eyes again and saw how his eyes looked clouded, something that made him think of lust.

"Here we go, Doug," Danny whispered, before closing the gap for a second time, this time his tongue pushed through his lips, into his mouth, exploring. Dougie gasped in surprise but quickly responded, his own tongue darting into Danny's mouth, tasting sweetness, something unique, something so _Danny_.

His arms crept up Danny's naked chest, feeling the muscles contract, one of his arms parting to go to the back of Danny's neck, wrapping round, pulling him closer, the other arm wrapping round his waist, pulling his hips to meet with his.

He didn't know _why_ he wanted to be as close to Danny as possible, and he didn't know why he wanted Danny's tongue to keep delving into his mouth, stroking the top of it tenderly. He also didn't know why the odd jumping sensation in his chest felt like jumping on a trampoline, getting higher and higher, his heart beating fast, his breathing uneven.

He felt one of Danny's arms trail a path along his hip, to his back, then down, cupping his arse, his thumb stroking the cheek softly. The other hand found its way to the underside of his chin, and with the length of his index finger, hooked it under and lifted his chin up for better access to the warmth.

His arm that was draped around Danny's waist moved, grazing along the naked back. Dougie grinned into the kiss as he felt Danny shiver under his touch, his hand that rested against his arse clench then relax, beginning to massage the cheek as if apologising for gripping it too hard.

Dougie tilted his head so it was to the left of Danny's, took a breath and thrust his tongue further into Danny's hot mouth, the tip of his tongue reaching the back of his throat. Danny moaned, the noise vibrating onto Dougie's tongue. Danny's massaging became slower as Dougie withdrew his tongue from Danny's mouth, licked the red lips, and peppered them in small kisses.

Dougie moved his head and began a trail of kisses down his chin, along a vein along his neck, and towards his collarbone, where he positioned his lips in the curve where the neck joined and nipped slightly, sucking it, tasting the slight sweat on the skin.

Danny moved his hands again so that they rested on his hips. He let his head fall back, eyes closed, as Dougie nipped the flesh a last time before retracing his earlier kisses back up to Danny's mouth, his arms loosely wrapped round his neck, his chest flat against Danny's marked bare one.

He kissed Danny once, before letting his forehead touch Danny's, Danny's eyes looking at his own.

"Dougie," he murmured softly, "I …"

Dougie smiled in encouragement.

"I… I think I'm attracted to you," he mumbled, his eyes breaking contact with Dougie's, looking down, looking at his nose.

"Danny," he whispered back, "there's nothing to be ashamed of: I think I like you too."

Danny's eyes found his again and before he knew it, Danny was kissing him again, his strong arms pulled him closer, relishing the feeling of the two bodies pressed together. Dougie's own arms tightened and he kissed back, finally realising the sensation in his chest.

They pulled apart again, their breathing irregular, grins on their faces.

"Ahem," came a cough in Tom's voice.

The two jumped apart slightly, suddenly remembering they had an audience.

They looked over and saw Harry flat on his back, his hand in the front of his trousers moving weakly, and Tom trying to tear his eyes away from the pair of lovebirds, evidence of drooling on his face.

"I think you met the 'snogging' criteria there… yeah, met it quite thoroughly…" Tom mumbled, blinking, looking over to see how Harry coped, and burst out laughing at the spent guy.

"Shut up," Harry breathed, "if you had left them to their own devices we could've had free porn!"

"Heh, I see you thought it was free porn anyway," Tom sniggered, gesturing towards his fist still inside the trousers.

Harry chuckled and removed his hand, wiping it on the ground.

Danny prodded Dougie in his side to get his attention.

"You tired?" he asked, gesturing to the innocent tent.

"No, not tired," Dougie said, "definitely not tired," he ended with a purr and stood up and walked calmly to the canvas, swaying his hips slightly.

Danny grinned and followed him, giving the finger over his shoulder to Tom who had shouted after them, "D'ya want help with that, too?"

* * *

**END**

**A/N: Oof, love it!! :D**

**R&R please :)**


End file.
